


for tonight I just wanna fall in love

by heartche



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ashton is actually just mentioned, Luke's just kinda there idk, M/M, Shy Luke, and its pretty shitty, btw it's night not morning, cocky michael, diner au, theres no smut in this though im sorry, they are in a diner, this is not even as long as i thought it would be, waiter!michael, whats new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartche/pseuds/heartche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a cocky waiter who works in the diner across the street, it's friday night and Luke is just kinda there.</p><p>Or alternatively; Michael flirts a lot, Luke blushes a lot, however it's a first time for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for tonight I just wanna fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I've ever posted on here and i hope it doesn't suck as much as i think it does!
> 
> This is kinda inspired by the waiter!5sos night on tumblr but idk it's way to late i'm sorry!

Luke doesn't know why he's here.

Well actually he does, it's because Ashton is a shitty room mate who plays drums even after Luke's told him several times that he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Don't get him wrong; he did try to fall asleep it just didn't work.

So now he was here. Inside of that petty diner across the street at 9 o'clock. It was a nice place even though the food wasn't always the freshest and the lightning was bad but it gave the room a welcoming dim glow which made it seem more comfortable then it actually was.

Luke sat himself at the table right next to the window, across their apartment. The cloth was a bit sticky probably because someone spilled their drink across it not so long ago, but he didn't mind that too much. Everything was better than their apartment right now.

The thing was he didn't even feel hungry nor thirsty but he was going to take a milkshake anyway for one thing because people weren't allowed to stay here without ordering anything and for another because the milkshakes here were damn good.

Luke closed his eyes for one second, thinking about it maybe he should order a coffee or something else that makes that feeling of total exhaustion in his body leave. But before he could think about what exactly that would be any further he heard soft footsteps approaching him.

When he opened his eyes again he could make out a slim body standing in the red light right in front of him. Luke couldn't quite get a picture of the boy because the light was bright and had an awful shade of red but then he -thank god- took a step forward like he could read Luke's thoughts or something.

The guy had a huge grin on his face, Luke gave him a small smile back. And well.

_Well._

This boy was _fit_. Quite fit if you can say so. Luke wasn't even sure if he could call him a boy though because he had dark brown hair and stubble and his face said nothing but _man_.

“Hi.” He said slowly. Michael. His name was Michael, or at least that's what his name tag says. “Welcome to the Blacktop Diner. What can I get you?”

“Uh.” Luke croaked partly because he literally didn't know partly because his hot waiter still looked at him like he was meat. “I- uhm.”

“You need a menu?” Michael asked after a moment of dead silence, a smug smile spread across his face. “I can bring you one if you want.”

“Yeah.” Luke muttered not exactly meeting his eyes. “Please, yeah.”

And he was gone without any farther word.

Luke smiled to himself because damn he just meet the very first hot waiter in his entire life. What a day.

Michael was back not even a minute later with the menu in his hand and a smile still prominent on his face.

“Here you go.” he said handing it to Luke.

Luke thanked him and then quickly opened it, trying to search for something to drink. He didn't even realise that he was still there waiting for him, until he leaned on the table supporting his weight with only his elbow.

“So.” he drawled which made Luke look up for a second before drawing his attention back to the menu. “You come here often? I mean I have never seen you here before so.”

If Luke would have already had his drink by now he would have probably spit it out all over the table that second. But he didn't and so he only chocked a little on his spit while his cheeks flushed to a rosy red colour.

“I- uh. I don't, actually.” He heard Michael chuckle but he didn't dare taking his face away from the menu to look at him because he could still feel his cheeks burning like hell.

“Well, you should.”

Luke didn't respond. The next second he felt a warm breath at the nape of his neck and Michael's arm brushed his shoulder as he slid it across him pointing at some drink.

“That one is good. You should try it.”

“How would you know?” Luke muttered, biting his lip. He smelled good, okay. keep it togther, Luke.

“Oh, pet.” Michael smiled. “That's my mum's diner, that's why. I'm here almost everyday.”

Luke didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. And so he just murmured: “Yeah, uh, I'll just take a strawberry milkshake, I think?”

“Are you asking me for permission or are you ordering?” Michael teased, he was right in front of him again, and this time Luke looked up, catching his eye. He immediately blushed which made Michael laugh again. “You're cute.” he muttered. Luke was not sure if it was even meant for him to hear.

“A strawberry milkshake. Please.” for once without stuttering or blushing.

“See, that's how it works.” Michael responded smugly, which Luke didn't like but also couldn't change. “Good boy.” He added and then left with a little wink.

To say that Luke was confused now was an understatement, because Michael was kinda hot but he also seemed like a bit of a jerk and Luke really didn't know what to think of him. He caught himself fiddling with a loose string of his worn out sweater, hoping that Michael would just keep quiet when he came back the next time. Because he made Luke blush and stutter and he didn't like that one bit.

Luke was looking out of the window when he actually came back. A strawberry milkshake on the huge tablet in his hand and for ones no smirk on his face, just a small casual smile.

“Here you go.” he said placing the milkshake in front of Luke. “Anything else you would like to have, babe?”

Luke shook his head a blush creeping down his neck at the nickname.

“Anything stronger maybe?” Michael asked, voice lowered as he glanced at the woman working at the bar behind him. His mum, Luke guesses. “Are you, uh, legal?”

Luke bit his lip, thinking about simply lying to him. Because if he told him he wasn't he would probably lose interest in him but if he told him he was he would lie. Which no, lying about his age could get him in real trouble, he knows that.

“Does it matter?” He decided to ask then, trying to avoid answering the actual question as good as possible.

Michael grinned. “Well if you want alcohol then, yes, it does.”

“And what if I don't?” Luke heard himself ask which he actually didn't mean to, it just blurted out of him.

“Sounds like you are not. I'd say 17, ,maybe 17 and a half?”

 _Damn_. Luke thought. Was it really that obviously. But before he could say anything else he heard someone shouting Michael's name to which the boy turned around and simply left.

So Luke was alone now which he was supposed to be because he came here alone and it was not like Michael even had to talk to him for more matters than taking his order. 

Luke sipped at the pink straw of his drink, attention wandering back to the window, watching the people outside and cars that drove by and the pretty lights of the city that was slowly coming alive. He tried not to look back in the direction his -super hot- waiter had left, he really did. But then he heard a little noise coming from that general direction and he turned his head around almost automatically. It was probably just the sound of someone washing the dishes or something.

But now that he did he could clearly see the broad frame of Michael's body standing behind the bar. He was cleaning the counter, or at least it looked like he was doing it, sparing little glances at Luke every now and then, probably trying to come up with a good line to use on him.

When he noticed him though, he held up his hand trying to gesture something, which Luke didn't quite catch. But then a second later he was already gone from his spot he had been and was now standing in front of him for the fourth time this evening.

“Need anything?” he asked. Luke was pretty sure he was bored. This diner was closing at 11pm and it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet and Luke and some couple were the only people here. “Something to eat maybe?”

Luke shook his head. “No, thanks. I'm fine.”

“Okay.” Michael said with a wink. “Just call me when you need anything else, yeah.”

The fifth time Michael came over to his table was when the couple had left and he had to clean their table. To his surprise though, he just blankly ignored Luke not even sparing a glance at him even though he was _right next to him_. Which confused Luke but he tried not to show it.

So he just watched him while sipping his drink quietly. Thinking about if there could be a possibility that Ashton had already stopped playing his drums and went to bed or at least did something less annoying.

“So, tell me.” The boy suddenly said which pulled Luke out of his thoughts. “What is a pretty boy like you doing here all alone on a Friday night?”

Luke considered telling him the truth for a second but then again he wasn't sure if a practical stranger like him would even care. So he just sighed, pushing his drink aside.

“Relationship problems?” Michael pressed. Luke knew what he actually wanted get on with that question. “I experienced that, man.”

“No.” Luke muttered. “I'm not having relationship problems.”

“So, you're single?”

“Yeah.” Luke confirmed, which felt weird considering that he just admitted that to his _waiter_.

Michael just nodded giving him a small smirk. “Okay, then, what's your name?” he asked picking up the empty cups from the table. “I mean I can't just keep calling you _boy at table seven with the pretty eyes and cute smile_ , can I? It's quite long and since I already know a bit about you I think we could get to that base already, right?”

Luke blushed, which felt like the hundredth time that night, trying not to let him see it.

“Yeah..” he muttered. “Yeah, uh.. it's Luke.”

Michael smiled. “Luke.” he tested and yes it sounded very nice coming out of his mouth. With his deep voice and considering smile. “Pretty. Fits you, I think.”

“Thanks.” Luke beamed, blushing just a little bit. Michael came over to him after that, pointing at his drink asking if he was finished. Luke answered with a simple yes and so he took it.

“Need anything else?” he asked to which Luke shook his head.

“Don't want to be alone tonight, maybe?”

“I'm not alone.” Luke clarified quicker than he meant to. “I've got a room mate, actually.”

“Oh yeah. Right then.” Michael muttered and he was just about to walk away again, when Luke added: “You can have my phone number, though. If you want to, I mean.”

Michael seemed like he was caught a bit off guard because Luke was actually the one who said that when it was all along clear that Michael himself was one to say _those_ kind of things while Luke was there to blush and stutter. 

When Michael still hadn't responded, Luke started biting his lip because what if he actually just acted like he was interested because he was bored and not because he actually wanted to get to know Luke let alone getting his damn phone number.

“Yeah.” He said then though, words coming out a little breathy. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

The first time that evening Michael didn't look like a total jerk, no, he looked cute and nice and kinda like he was nervous. Luke liked that because it made he seem more normal.

“I'll just- I'll take that so you can pay already, yeah.”

The next second he was already off, leaving Luke alone again, panicking because he really did have to give him his number now. Which was quiet a big deal for him because he's never done anything like that ever before.

When Michael came back two minutes later he had the bill in his hand. Luke had to pay $4.50 to which Michael made it $2.00 saying he would cover up the rest on his own. Luke declined at first saying that he couldn't take so much from a practical stranger.

He gave up in the end though, giving Michael $2.00, scribbling his phone number on some crumpled napkin that he found on the table, and then stood up. Ready to tell Ashton this amazing story when he came back home.

“Thanks, yeah.” Michael said, touching Lukes shoulder ever so slightly .

“For what exactly?” Luke questioned, smiling. “Giving you my phone number or taking your money?”

Michael laughed softly. “Both, a little bit.”

Luke was already approaching the exit with Michael trailing not too far behind, trying to come up with something to say to fill the empty air. He stopped, halfway there, smiled at him and then muttered: “Call me, yeah.”

Michael nodded. “Of course.” he crooned, scratching his head absently. “This is actually the first time I did this, you know?”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” He hummed smiling to himself. “Never had such a cute boy sitting here ever before though.”

Luke snorted. “Oh come on.”

“No it's true.” He said which made Luke blush again. “I have to go now, though. You can come here whenever you want, yeah? Like I probably mentioned, I'm here all the time, get's kinda boring sometimes.”

“I think I'm free tomorrow, actually.” Luke beamed, to which Michael chuckled. Luke was pretty sure it was the cutest thing he's ever heard.

They said their goodbyes, not sure if to kiss or shake hands or hug, so Luke leaned in for a light peck on Michael's cheek. To which Michael smiled and Luke blushed again, they didn't say anything else, and so Luke thought it was time to go. Out of the door and back to his shared appartment. Hoping that Michael would call him soon.

Wondering if it is possible to devolve a crush in such short time because he is pretty sure he just did.


End file.
